


Ears

by SuperAlex64



Category: Johan et Pirlouit | Johan & Peewit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Johan was hiding something under his hair.





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very, very, VERY, VERY, VERY old idea for a story.
> 
> It sure been forever...

Sometimes, Johan couldn't helping feeling like his reflection was there to mock him. It wasn't like it was obvious or anything, but he always took great pains in appearing as normal as possible. And it actually worked: at first glance, Johan honestly seemed pretty normal.  
  
Everything about him was absolutely normal.  
  
All except for one thing.  
  
With a sigh, he brushed his hair away from over his ears, revealing just different they really are.  
  
Johan's ears, they were pointed on the tips. Because of this, he wasn't completely sure he was even human. While he knew that it was truly nothing to be ashamed of, he knew that others may not agree. People'll look down on anything that they don't understand.  
  
Luckily, nobody ever seemed to notice anything off about him. Or maybe they didn't see it worth bringing up. Still, even if anyone was being polite enough to not mention it, then he'll never bring it up.  
  
He hoped that no one would ever notice.  
  
Still, he kept staring at those ears. Regular people didn't have ears like his. Why couldn't he be regular? He would have liked to be regular.  
  
He always wore his hair that way, just so he could cover those things. He was lucky that that was the style, after all.  
  
Peewit couldn't know, he won't let him. Even if Johan knew that he wouldn't care, he still would never tell. He just wanted to be normal.  
  
As Johan looked at his reflection some more, he wondered if there was some way he could make himself normal, a spell, a potion, anything, before shaking his head. That would require having to explain some things and honestly, he isn't really vain enough to try.  
  
While Johan was distracted by his own reflection, suddenly the door loudly slammed open. Quickly turning around, he saw that it was...  
  
"PEEWIT?!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Johan," Peewit just casually strolled right into the room, "What are you doing still in there?"  
  
Johan then scolded, "Peewit, what did I say about knocking?"  
  
"Sorry, but you forgot to lock the door again," Peewit continued, "We should go downstairs now."   
  
Johan briefly made sure that his hair was back in place before his friend noticed.   
  
Peewit paused for a moment and then asked, "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Sorry, just give me a minute, please."  
  
"Alright," the blond shrugged, as he walked out of the room, "I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
Johan had watched his friend go. As soon as he was gone, he turned back to his mirror and saw that yes, his hair was covering his ears again. His secret was still safe. After frowning at his reflection a little, Johan then got up and left to join Peewit, figuring that he should just focus on normalcy around him instead. Though he should know that things never really seem to stay normal around him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time, I thought that Johan was SOOOOO... normal that there honestly had to be something weird about him. Anything.


End file.
